


A Perfectly Good Dream

by Gail



Category: A Perfect Murder (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gail/pseuds/Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven dreams about David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfectly Good Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: Yes to Querstrich.
> 
> Companion piece to "Free" and sequel to [Knee-deep in bohemian cachet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176389/preview) and [That lovely money](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176390/preview), all of which are on my site.
> 
> Web Site: http://gem.slashcity.net
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters herein portrayed are mine, and I make no money off this story.
> 
> For Tinnean, who beta'd too. Happy fifth anniversary, chere amie! I wish that I'd posted this on the date (8/8/2005), but alas, 'twas not to be.

He did look good on his knees in front of me, stripped, his eyes pleading for me to take him, his cock hard enough to drill rock. But I wanted more than silent pleading, and he'd give me what I wanted or he'd get nothing.

"Beg for it, Winston." 

He whimpered and tried to bump his cock against my leg, but I moved it and gave him a cold stare. Who did he think he was? He was mine. He did what I told him to do, when I told him to do it. 

"Please, Steve, please." 

"Please what?" I wanted the words. I wanted him to admit, again, that he wanted to be fucked, and by me. 

"Please fuck me." I just looked down at him, and he whimpered again. "Steve, please fuck me. I'm all ready for you. I lubed myself and everything." 

I laughed and grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth up to my cock. Desperate, that was my Winston. "I will, but first, suck me." 

He opened his mouth and - 

"Steven!" 

I opened my eyes. A perfectly good dream, and Emily had to decide to wake me at - god have mercy - almost four in the morning. Wonderful. 

"Emily, what is it?" I didn't try to hide my annoyance. I'd taken her back after her affair with David. Didn't she have any gratitude? Obviously not. I'd even put up with her reluctance to sleep with me. She'd gotten over that, finally. 

"You called out David's name in your sleep." 

She hadn't made that up, much as I'd like to believe otherwise. I could see the shock and even anger in her eyes. I couldn't afford to lose control around her. I still wanted her money, although I didn't need it any more, and having an attractive and younger wife was certainly a plus in the circles I ran in. We were the perfect couple. I didn't enjoy the thought of people finding out the truth, that she was with me because I'd convinced her she needed me and made sure she stayed convinced. She was the crown jewel of my soul, and I was going to keep her. 

I sat up and fixed my coolest stare on her. At least I hadn't called him 'Winston'. Curious, but I'd take it. "Emily, for god's sake, I hate the little bastard. I must have been dreaming about him taking you away from me." 

That should work. What woman wouldn't want to hear that from her devoted husband? I waited to see if she had anything more to say, but she said nothing. Good. 

"I'd appreciate it if you let me get my sleep. I do have work in the morning." 

I slid back down into my bed, making sure to turn away from her, shut my eyes, and concentrated. David, on his knees, begging for whatever I'd give him... something I could have any time I wanted it. 

Satisfying thought. 

The End


End file.
